Mithra
Mithra is a character from the 3D action beat 'em up game Asura's Wrath. She is the daughter of protagonist Asura and his deceased wife Durga and the niece of her uncle Yasha. Profile Personality She is a kind and gentle girl and is happy when Asura returns from battle. She loves her father and mother and was greatly distraught when her mother was killed. Despite the fact that she was used by beings like Deus or Chakravartin, she was more than willing to endure it, if Asura could live. Appearance Mithra is a young girl with long black hair. She wears her hair in a braided style with a headress, and long light blue dress. Her attire is similar to that of a priestess. In her casual dress she wears a robe-like clothing. When Mithra was under the control of Chakravartin, her hair color was changed from dark to golden. Powers and Abilities Being the natural-born daughter of a Demi-god, Mithra possesses eternal youth and can survive in space without air. Her most unique ability is that she can manipulate Mantra, the ultimate source of power and life energy in the universe. Mithra enhanced her father's powers so that he could defeat the Gohma. However, her powers were the reason why she was kidnapped, and as a result she was forced to enhance the powers of Deus and the other demigods to god-like levels. Story Early Life The daughter of Asura and Durga and the most recent priestess of Shinkoku, Mithra could manipulate Mantra to its maximum degree which could be used to enhance the powers of other beings. Before Asura's supposed betrayal, Mithra aided the Eight Guardian Generals and her father by enhancing their powers in various battles against the Gohma. After Deus murdered the Emperor, Deus sent Sergei to kidnap Mithra, killing Durga in the process. Asura confronted the Generals, but Deus easily defeated him and threw Asura down to Gaea. After Asura was gone, the former Eight Guardian Generals - now known as the Seven Deities - used Mithra's powers to raise their own to god-like levels and used her to channel Mantra for over 12,000 years for The Great Rebirth. Asura's Wrath After Deus is defeated, Asura and Mithra's uncle Yasha free her from the machine. Before father and daughter can reunite, Asura and Yasha are interrupted by Vlitra’s surprise reemergence from Gaea, now at the apex of its power. Despite the Brahmastra being depleted, Asura and Yasha leave with Mithra’s blessings to face Vlitra. After Vlitra is slayed, Asura returns to the Karma Fortress to reunite with Mithra. Suddenly Olga appears behind Mithra taking her hostage. As she is about to kill Mithra as revenge for Asura and Yasha defeating Deus, the Golden Spider appears and kills Olga, stating that he cannot allow anything to happen to his “vessel”. The Golden Spider weaved a web around himself and Mithra, and transformed to his true form; Chakravartin. Asura tries to save Mithra in his Wrath form, but to prevent his destruction, she sends Asura falling down to Gaea along with Yasha. While fighting against with Chakravartin in their final battle, Asura breaks Mithra free and she urges him to stop. Mithra states that if Chakravartin is killed, all Mantra will cease to function. This will render all of Shinkoku's technology and the powers of the demigods useless, including those keeping Asura alive. Asura chooses to destroy Chakravartin nonetheless, resigned to his fate and happy to die so long as Mithra can live free from danger. Asura shares his final words with Mithra and dies. Mithra is sent back to Gaea, where she integrates with the surviving humans. It is shown that Mithra's future self was the narrator behind the storyline, she spends many years recounting the tales of her father to the flourishing mortal children on Gaea before (presumably) passing away peacefully of old age. Her tales and stories spread through legend and humanity came to revere her father as a hero to all humanity. As seen in the post-credits epilogue, millions of years later Mithra is reincarnated with her family in the modern day, Asura's reincarnation defends her from the reincarnated Wyzen who bumped into her. Despite it being an accident, she cheers her dad on. Trivia * Mithra's name comes from a benevolent solar deity with a prevalent following in Hinduism. In Indian mythology, Mithra (Mitra in Indian) is the god of light, friendship, honesty, and contracts. * The unnamed human girl who was present when Asura awoke (when he returned to his body after his second death) bears a great resemblance to Mithra. Gallery Image:Asura_and_Mithra.png|With Asura Image:Mithra.png| Image:Mithra_Asura_and_Durga.png|With Asura and Durga Image:Mithra_2.png| Image:Chakravartin_and_Mithra.png|With Chakravartin Image:Asuras_Wrath_Girl.png|The unnamed young human girl who bears a striking resemblance to Mithra. Image:Asuras_Wrath_Girl_2.png| Image:Asura_and_Girl.png|''Asura'' with "Girl" Category:Characters Category:Asura's Wrath Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Support Characters